Seigaku Knights
by Chu Chu Kuni-Chan
Summary: TezuRyo. AU Making sacrifices is part of being a knight. You need to be strong, become the Pillar of Seigaku. But what if I dont want to?
1. When the Sky Roars

Oh kay! So this is my first time posting. I really hope you Enjoys it!First Ficcie written with my BestFwend 3 Ryokittie! Go check out her work too! Itsso Cutesy!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to NOT me! Darn!

Warnings: SHOUNEN AI! Boy x Boy Love! TezuRyo

* * *

**Seigaku Knights**

**By:Chu Chu Kuni-Chan and Ryokittie**

**Chapter 1: When the Sky Roars.**

The storm had been brewing for hours and Tezuka knew they had been lucky to get this far without being caught in a downpour. Checking behind him to make sure his page was still following him, he spurred on his horse in hopes of soon finding shelter for the night. However, with one look at the ominous rain clouds looming before them he let out a defeated sigh knowing that they wouldn't make it.

" We should find shelter soon. It looks like there will be rain."

"Mada mada dane, Bucho. Its just a few sprinkles of water."

Tezuka let out a disgruntled, "Hn." As the so called 'sprinkles of water' turned into flowing streams.

Thunder and lightning blazed across the sky causing his horse to become fidgety; he had to tighten his grip on the reins to keep the stallion in check. Seigaku was a fair weathered country and hardly did it ever get rain, sleet, or snow. Having brought their own horses this far away from home in such terrain may have been a mistake on his part. Tezuka meticulously made a mental note to buy local horses if ever he ever found himself hiking up the mountain ranges of Jyousei ever again.

Suddenly another clap of thunder resounded throughout the forest causing Ryoma's mare to rear up in alarm. Ryoma tugged forcefully on the reigns to no avail as the frightened mare continued to claw at the sky. "Ah! Dammit calm down."

"Echizen!" Tezuka turned just in time to see Ryoma ungraciously thrown from his steed, landing on the ground with a loud thump. The worried Bucho quickly dismounted from his own horse and rushed over to his page. "Daijoubu? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The rain was coming down in torrents now as Ryoma stared blankly past Tezuka and the Knight became immediately concerned. "Echizen!" The older man gently shook the smaller boy, "Echizen! Can you hear me? Did you hit your head?"

"Hnnn….Bucho…."

"Echizen, what is it? What's the matter?"

"I…I…"

Tezuka looked down anxiously at Ryoma's idle stare and felt worry pierce deep within his heart. He quickly shrugged off his cloak to wrap around his page and keep out the rain. "Echizen…"

Suddenly Ryoma's sharp, cat like eyes cut into Tezuka's view with a look of complete awareness and slight mischievousness, "Bucho, I want that apple!"

Tezuka's body tensed with astonishment and the soft concern in his eyes was replaced with glinting annoyance. "Echizen, we really need to hurry before our packs become further soaked."

Ryoma agilely maneuverd past his Bucho and walks towards the tree were the delectable fruit hangs, swaying back and forth in the harsh gale of the storm. "Uis! Just hold on…" the boy reaches desperately for the swinging morsel but his attempts are futile. Tezuka watches this with hidden amusement, observing that his page deserved it in part for making him worry earlier.

"We must hurry." Tezuka bid in what he knew was a tone full of mirth, at least by his standards.

Upon hearing the Knight's amusement Ryoma quickly turns around and glares obstinately at the older man. "Datte..!"

"Aaa, okay here." Tezuka relented and reached up picking the apple from the tree.

"Domo!" the boy chomped happily into his prize. "Ne, try some."

"Iie…Lets just hurry."

Looking a bit wounded Ryoma urged on his horse. "When do you think the storm will end ?"

"Hopefully by morning, so we can hurry up and deliver this scroll to Fudomine."

"Hm…hai. Ah! Look! I see a cave! Finally."

Noting the small indentation into the rocky hillside Tezuka nodded, "Hayaku."

* * *

The cave itself was dark and musky providing little else other then shelter from the rain. The small cramped space meant that the two would have to huddle close to keep from being trampled by the horses.

"Ugh," Ryoma sighed disgustedly tossing aside some damp branches. "Its too wet to start a fire…We should have at least left the horses out side."

"If you want to carry our packs tomorrow then that's fine." Tezuka quipped pressing further into the darkness. "Keep the scroll safe. I think the cave goes farther back."

"Mada mada dane! I'm not going to loose it." Ryoma replies cheekily and begins to unpack their supplies. Fidgeting with the soggy straps he settles down againts the cold wall trying to free their sleeping gear. _Crack._ "Nani?" Looking around nervously Ryoma lets a sigh of relief escape his lips as he sees a small rat scurry across the floor. "Che…I wonder whats taking Bucho so long." Finally managing to pull the bundles free he glowers, "Practically soaked through and through…and no fire wood. Great. Just great." Carelessly tossing his apple core aside he stiffens when he hears another noise. "Probably another mouse…" he mumbles shutting his eyes.

Suddenly a strong hand grabs his shoulder. "What the…" Startled Ryoma straightens with a jolt.

"Don't fall asleep yet. At least unroll the blankets."

Ryoma blushed at his obvious show of weakness in front of his Bucho. "Did you find a place to sleep?"

"Yes. The cave goes a little father back." Looking at the damp bed rolls critically he sighs. "At least it will be warmer back there. Come." Helping Ryoma gather their supplies he casually slipped his hand around Ryoma's wrist. "Its dark so let me guide you."

"Aah…hai." Thankful for the lack of light to hide his embarrassment he hesitantly questioned, "Ne Bucho did you see someone while we were coming here?"

"Iie. Doushite?" his voice was stern and comfortingly calm. Many would have described it monotonous, but after the months of training Ryoma had undergone supervised by his Bucho he had learned enough to be able to discern slight telling shifts in tone.

Reassured by Tezuka's composed confidence he yawned and bumped into his Bucho's back when the older boy abruptly stopped. "This is as far back as the cave goes. The rain should not reach us here."

"Okay. Good night then." Ryoma all but fell to the floor from exhaustion. Although he would never admit it to his Bucho he was sore all over and wanted nothing more then to curl up, even in damp blankets, and just drift off to sleep.

"Echizen you should remove your cloak. It is soaking." Tezuka reprimanded gently.

"Yada! Its cold." Ryoma answered groggily. Shifting uncomfortably against the wall he was too tired to fight back when strong hands gently untangle him from the wet garment.

This time a much softer voice worries, "You might become sick. Here, you can use mine."

"Bucho? What about you? It's worse if you become sick!" Ryoma protest softly although he was already being lulled by the warmth that still radiated from Tezuka's cloak.

"Daijoubu. If you had been more careful and followed me beneath the thicker canopy of trees then you would be drier too."

"Mada…"

"Just go to sleep. We have a long day ahead." Tezuka fondly noted his page was already soundly asleep. "Oyasumi, Echizen."

* * *

Ryoma lay awake in the middle of the night; his stomach growling and proclaiming to the tiny cave its enormous hunger. Shifting in the blankets he turns to his side and squints his cat like eyes in the general direction of his Bucho. Seeing the faint outline of the older boy he is severly tempted to brush a feather across the stern sleeping face.

"Ah Bucho…even in your dreams you must be stern." Ryoma allows a small smile to play across his lips. But, ultimately, unable to stand the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach the smaller boy finally resigns himself to get up and rummage through the packs. Quietly shoving back the blankets, Ryoma shivers as the cold night air assaults him. He then remembers Tezuka's cloak and turns back to grab it, wrapping it around himself. Nimbly making his way to the front of the cave where he had left the food packs with their mounts he pauses. _Crunch. Crackle. _Immediately regretting he left his sword behind, Ryoma desperately tries to calm himself. _'Its those stupid mice again, that's all.'_

Upon reaching the mouth of the cave he is relieved to find that the storm has let up and is only a light drizzle. The horses too seemed pleased with the conditions and had ventured out further for some choice grass. Spotting their packs against the wall Ryoma debates just grabbing some bread and turning back or first bringing the horses back in. Guiltily he sighs, "Bucho would throw a fit if the horses got ill…besides, its only a bit of water."

Scurrying out he grabs the reins to both horses and slowly coaxes them back towards the cave. Giving one last scan of the clearing Ryoma decides that the noises were probably just the animals and his overactive imagination. 'Bucho would be disappointed at me. Getting so jittery over some night owls.'

Heading back for the packs and his ultimate goal of food he gasps when a rough hand covers his mouth and pulls him back. Struggling to get free Ryoma only manages to kick at his attacker, who seems to be made of stone, with no result. Feeling incredibly light headed, probably due to the fact that his captor's hand was covering half his face, he noted with some satisfaction that all the ruckus had scared the horses, before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

To be Continued...

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed! Please Review 


	2. Dine with a Monkey

Ello Ello! Im back! Thank you all for the lovely reviews hug I'm sorry you had to suffer through all that. I went through and re-read the first chapter and everything is sorta jumbled up. Just getting the hang of this for now ; Please endure with me

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis Doesn't belong to me! cry

**Warning:** Shounen ai Boy x Boy Love! Don't like? Don't read!

Shouts to:

**Ishka** – My First Reviewer! hugs I LOVE YOU! Once again I apologize for the horrible verb tense and all. I start this fic a long time ago and only recently decided to continue it…veeeeeeeeryyy late at night ; So I will be more careful of that now. Thank you for your helpful advice! glomp And I hope you like this chapter!

**Black Angel of Destruction** – Yes yes yes! I am moving onward and continuing! Thank you! For the encouragement!

**Ennov** – Hehehhe! Well now you will get to find out! Heheh Thank You for Reading and your Kind comment. I hope you like this Chapter!

**RuByMoOn17** – And par your request! Ficcie is served! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Last Chapter…

Heading back for the packs and his ultimate goal of food he gasps when a rough hand covers his mouth and pulls him back. Struggling to get free Ryoma only manages to kick at his attacker, who seems to be made of stone, with no result. Feeling incredibly light headed, probably due to the fact that his captor's hand was covering half his face, he noted with some satisfaction that all the ruckus had scared the horses, before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Seigaku Knights**

**By: Chu Chu Kuni-chan and Ryokittie**

**Chapter 2: Dine with a Monkey**

The night air stirs briskly about Tezuka waking him from his peaceful slumber. "Echizen?" He calls out hesitantly, noting that the floor before him is bare. Feeling a deep seated worry bubble in his chest the Knight quickly gets up to further investigate. Hearing the horses kicking up a commotion he immediately grabs his sword and runs to the front of the cave.

"Echizen!" Tezuka shouts with fear tingeing his voice. Taking into account the disarray of their packs and the frighten horses he moves to soothe their tremors. Looking about the clearing for any signs of his page Tezuka furors his brows noting some deep set footprints in the mud heading west. Following the small clue he finds a piece of brown cloth stuck to a branch, "…Hyotei…?" _Why would Hyotei want to bother us…Unless…Echizen has the Negotiation Scroll! Is Atobe trying to start another war? _Hastily packing up camp Tezuka turns south. _There is no point in going east to Fudomine without the Scroll. I'll have to get Echizen back first…but, its too far to send back for help…should I go to Jyousei . . . we are not on the best of terms. Yet, what else can I do?_

"Echizen, please be strong…"

* * *

Ryoma feels the pain in his back slowly spreading through out him. Steady, rhythmic thumps beating at his body as if he were a small bag dangling off a wavering tree branch on a windy day. Opening his eyes Ryoma is staring at the ground some ways off and realizes he is atop of a horse. 

"Na..nani? Where am I? And who are YOU?" Ryoma struggles to free himself but fails miserably seeing as both his hand and feet are bound. Considering just rolling himself off the horse he notices unfavorably the muddy ground and reasons with himself that he really couldn't inch worm his way away from his captor. "What have you done with Tezuka – bucho?"

"Usu.." The large stoic culprit mumbles at him spurring the horse towards the large castle that was just in view.

"Argh! Don't just say 'usu' I asked you a question. And let me down!"

"Usu." The stocky man salutes one of the gate guards who in turn let him pass, opening the portcullis.

"Nice catch there Kabaji." One of the guards quipped leering at Ryoma. "I bet the King will be pleased."

With one last dramatic "Usu." Kabaji continued with his struggling package into the castle.

Atobe was bored. There was no other word for it. With no wars going on and peace negotiations between Seigaku and Fudomine there was no hope for him to raise mayhem. So he had ordered his faithful servant, Kabaji, to go fetch him something interesting to play with. "He should be back by now. I wonder what is taking him so long." Reclining in his gilded throne, Atobe gives a melodramatic sigh. "Well…whatever he brings me, it must be something good to take him this long."

And just as Atobe eyes slowly slip for a small nap, the great doors of the throne room are flung wide open. The King's interests was immediately piqued and he sits up watching amusedly as Kabaji drops his bundle onto the hard, stone floor before him.

"Oi! Don't go around dropping people on the ground!" Glaring accusingly at the big scarry man, "And what am I doing here? Where is the scroll teme!"

_Scroll…? It cant be, is he one of Seigaku's negotiators? He is wearing the right uniform but, hes much too young and adorable to being doing such work by himself…_ "Kabaji! Find me this scroll!"

"Usu."

"What!" Ryoma spins around as best he can to glare at the smirking King upon his throne. "You! So this is what Hyotei has been up to all along! Planning to cause trouble again!" Ryoma tries to wriggle away from the pawing giant, "Ugh! Get your hands off me!"

Kabaji triumphantly seeks out the scroll and hands it dutifully to his king.

"Ah! Wait no! Give that back! You…" Ryoma grumbles, "Now Tezukas going to kill me for sure…"

"Hm..? What was that?" Atobe grins, "As long as I have this…I'm sure there will be much more fun around here soon. And maybe I will get the chance to defeat Seigaku once and for all."

Ryoma scoffs, "Ha! Only in your dreams Monkey King!"

"Hahahaa…Ne, Kabaji. This prisoner is rather unruly don't you think?"

"Usu."

"What sort of punishment should I, the Great Atobe – sama of Hyotei deal to him? Some whippings perhaps?"

Ryoma's eyes immediately widen in fear. Gasping, "You wouldn't dare!"

Stepping down from his throne and stalking towards the boy he roughly lifts Ryoma's head, "Hm…Your right your too cute. I think I'll keep you as a pet."

"Eeeehhh! You…don't call me cute! And who would every be a Monkey's pet!" Ryoma jerks his head back defiantly staring at the wall.

Laughing deeply Atobe smiles, "Kabaji, you did a good job in finding me this lovely little plaything. Now why don't you take him to be cleaned up. Dinner is at 7 o'clock.

"Hey! Don't you just decide things for me! And who said I wanted to have dinner with you?"

"Ah, yes. Very Cute. But too noisy. Kabaji, take him away."

"Usu."

* * *

Tezuka sighs as he waits outside the big oaken doors. Pacing back and forth he comes to a halt only to turn and begin pacing once more. Feeling uncomfortable with being so jittery he finally decides to sit down resting his head in his hands. Never before had he felt so unsure. The guilt was overwhelming and as time continues to slip from him the more concern he feels throbbing in his chest. 

"Tezuka – san? What are you doing here?" a gentle voice awakens him from his brooding.

"Kajimoto – san." Quick to his feet Tezuka makes a low bow to Jyousei's General. "I was on a mission to bring the peace negotiations to Fudomine."

"Ah, I see is it about that?"

"Well..."

"Its alright. Please come into my study." Nodding towards the big doors, the tall brunette allows the Knight to pass.

Inside the walls are lined with books and a heavy table sits by the fire. Glancing out the window Tezuka feels his anxiety mount noting how very late it has already become.

"Please, Tezuka – san, make yourself comfortable." Jyousei's General kindly invited, offering a seat by the fire. "You must be awfully tired, it is a long way from Fudomine. And with the storm coming and going I'm sure it must have been dreadful."

Tezuka's lips tighten as he stiffly sits in the chair, "I did not come from Fudomine."

"Oh?"

Staring into the fire and unwilling to meet Kajimoto's eyes he sighed, "The scroll is in Hyotei along with my page…" Pausing to cast a side long glance at the other man he hesitantly continues, "I…I need to request your assistance."

Kajimoto carefully studies Tezuka's expression before carefully continuing, "I know our two countries have always been at odds, but please let me assure you that I will lend any aid I can Tezuka – san." Looking to assure the other Knight he watches satisfied as Tezuka leans slightly back into the chair. "Now tell me. What is this about Hyotei and a page? What happened?"

Looking slightly agitated Tezuka recounts the story and finally hands Kajimoto the tattered piece of cloth bearing Hyotei's seal.

"Ah. Atobe – sama, what is he up to again...if war breaks out between Seigaku and Hyotei before Fudomine closes the peace negotiations I am sure that Jyousei will inevitably be drawn in." Catching Tezuka's gaze he replies intently, "I will personally assit you myself."

Tezuka bowing his head in gratitude rises from the chair, "Arigato, Kajimoto – san. We need to hurry."

"I understand. Give me an hour to get ready. I'll have the men prepare the horses and we'll leave before dusk. In the meanwhile please rest and someone will bring you up food shortly." With a small bow Kajimoto turns and leaves.

* * *

"Aren't you hungry pet?" Atobe looks curiously at his new prisoner seated at the other end of the long table. Kabaji was looming behind the poor thing. _Ah yes he was indeed very adorable._

"Nope!" Ryoma replies cheekily crossing his arms, "I had dinner last night. Thank you very much." His face however flushes red as soon as the sound of his stomach growling fills the hall.

Atobe lifts an amused eyebrow, "Is that really so? Well then…I suppose Ore-sama will just have to eat this big, juicy, delicious steak all by himself."

Ryoma only glares harder at the wall avoiding the food at all cost, "Hmph. Fine with me."

Slowly cutting into the steak Atobe moans, "Oh, look at how juicy it still is and the smell is just scrumptious. Don't you think?"

Points accusingly at Atobe, Ryoma shouts, " Don't tempt me Monkey King! I'll do fine without your steak!"

Placing the savory meat in his mouth the King slowly chews, "Ah yes…perfection. Well suit yourself then pet. Heh. You did well Kabaji. Cute and stubborn. Just my type."

"Usu."

Ryoma is riled and stands up "I am NOT cute! And I am not stubborn!" Glaring at Atobe, "Now give me that!" Grabs the plate of steak and begins to hungrily wolf it down.

Atobe grins and walks over to where the boy is seated. Leaning down he whispers in Ryoma's ear, "Oh, but you are VERY cute my little pet."

Ryoma jerks back sputtering, "Get away you pervert! And don't call me that!" Swallowing down the last of his food he stands up again, "I've had enough of you! I'm leaving!"

"Oh, no I think not my pet." Grabbing Ryoma's arm he squeezes tightly, "Now Kabaji fetch me the handcuffs."

"Usu."

"Nani! Yada! You cant make me stay here with the lowly likes of a MONKEY!" Trying to pull free, "Let go!"

"Hmmm…I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon" snapping the handcuffs over Ryoma's wrist, "You don't seem to understand. You belong to Ore-sama now my darling pet."

Ryoma lets a low growl escape his throat and glares at the older man, " Don't touch me! I don't belong to anyone!" Now take off these handcuffs!"

"My, my such nerve to order me, Ore – sama! Around. I'm sorry my little pet, but I'm afraid that will never happen." Wrapping his arm around Ryoma's waist he forcibly pulls the boy along. "Now let's go to bed lovely!"

"EH! Baka Moneky King Pervert! What are you talking about? I'd rather stay in the dungeon then stay with you!"

"Oh?" Atobe leers at the younger boy, "Believe me that can be arranged."

"Fine Then! Thrown me in the dungeon! Mada mada.."

"Yes, my pet. Your brilliant. I'm sure ore – sama will have lots of fun "torturing" your for hours. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. And at first you appeared so innocent!"

"Ha! The last time I checked you can't just torture someone without having a pronounced crime!" Smiling defiantly Ryoma managed to break from Atobe's grip.

"I know then! The crime of not loving ore – sama!"

"That is not a crime Baka! Besides…" Ryoma stares at the floor and blushes thinking of his bucho. _I could never think on someone else…_

Noting his pet's peculiar behavior he suddenly relizes, "Oh ho? A rival now? And who is this great person to rival, even me, Atobe – sama of Hyotei? So much that you even blush for him pet!"

"That's none of your business!" Ryoma snaps back.

"But I'm making it my business. We'll see how much you can love him dead."

Ryoma glares, "Teme! You better not hurt him!"

"We shall see…Hm, I'm rather put off by this bantering now pet. Kabaji! I think its time for my pet to go to sleep. Take him to his room."

"Usu" Kabaji rumbles over and easily scoops Ryoma up.

"Argh! Put me down! I can walk for myself!" Pounding his fist into Kabaji's back he is taken away.

"Hmmm…well now. Things have just gotten more interesting. I guess I best go full speed ahead then. What with this other man…" Atobe smiles to himself. "Of course we must make preparations right away! It will be a lovely ceremony!" Cackling to himself Atobe walks out.

To be Continued

* * *

Ah! I have a feeling Ryoma was waaaaay OOC in this one sorry you guys ; Hope you enjoy though! And if there is anything that needs fixing or plot holes or what not. Id be glad for you to point them out for me! Of course you can always leave a happy review too! Thank you for Reading! hugs


End file.
